


Elevation

by f1renze, kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Sweet, innocent little Justin? Think again.Seasons: 1-2Artist: U2Vidders: Wendy and f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	Elevation




End file.
